


Brother

by rAnines (clockworkcorvids)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comic, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, How Do I Tag, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcorvids/pseuds/rAnines
Summary: (Comic)Connor is many things, but he is a negotiator above all.Negotiating with a certain android may prove to be difficult, but he has an advantage he's not afraid to use.





	Brother

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
